Genocide
by kylele25
Summary: Genocide Forenzic is an average person. She feels out of place when confronted with the strange students at Beacon. However, a powerful force rises, and the summoner is none other than her grandmother, the legendary Huntress, Genocide Forenzic the First... Rated high T for mild language and violence.
1. A Girl named Genocide

See, Genocide Forenzic III...Was an average person.

She was standing at 5.5', had long, brown hair, and wore a plain brown t-shirt and jeans, everywhere she went.  
Her weapon was a spear, that doubled as a sniper rifle with 3 barrels. The hilt was a plain silver, the grip and magazine attached in the middle and the front, while the spear-tip was yellow, with the blade opening in half to reveal the sniper barrels. The weapon was named the Railer, as the sniper "rounds" were actually condensed laser beams, travelling instantly and ripping their way through any substance.

She and her family are rather quiet folk, who simply follow the same "Wake up, work, eat, sleep, repeat" protocol every day. Her parents expected big things out of her, as Genocide Forenzic I was one of the most famous Huntresses alive, destroying an entire Grimm nest, most comparable to a city, on her own. The parents weren't going to be heavily disappointed, however, as Genocide Forenzic II, the mother of Genocide Forenzic III, didn't become a legend either,  
and found the simple life much easier.

It was Genocide's first day at the Beacon Academy. She picked up a schedule, telling her all about the first day of school, and noticed that she was the only one who had taken it, no one else took it, and they all looked confused. She even saw a girl blow up some Dust on accident. She walked over to her class, a miss "Glynda Goodwitch" in the class of the history of Dust. She noticed people around her, a man running past her with wings. "Coming through!" he yelled. Genocide thought he had absolutely no manners at all.

She realized that some people were especially strange here at Beacon, one man she saw had a face that seemed part Grimm, and he quickly pulled a hood over his face. Genocide felt like she was sticking out. She heard conversations on the way to class, about why everyone wants to become a Hunter or a Huntress. Genocide wanted to become one to simply protect the people, while others were doing it for the losses of their family, or for riches, or for fame. She felt insignificant against everyone else. She made it to her classroom, just in time.  
The bell rung after she took a seat. Goodwitch started talking. "Good morning, class. I will not memorize all of you immediately, so expect me to slip up when calling on raised hands. Now, as you may have noticed, only 6 of you are inside of this class." Genocide had not noticed that, and no one else did, either, since they were all looking around. "Now, for the roll call. Weiss Schnee?"  
"Here."  
"Genocide Forenzic III?"  
"Here."  
"Enza Forenzic?" Genocide had not noticed that her sister was here, as well. Enza was a black haired girl, standing at 5.1',  
and used a staff, known as a "Catalyst", to control her Dust.  
"Here."  
"Oswald Paladin?"  
"Here."  
Oswald had black hair, and seemed to use gauntlets to control his dust. He responded in an abnormally deep voice.  
"Dion Isis?"  
"Here. Call me Dylan."  
He had ginger hair, and judging by his face, he got punched. He had a holstered katana, and she could not see if it could use any powers or not.  
"Lie Ren?"  
"Here."  
"Good, now that everyone is accounted for, I would like to tell you this; This is a special class. Only avalible to those who use Dust as their primary defense. As this is so, we have special funds."

The entire room suddenly started descending, similar to an elevator. Everyone else was panicking while Genocide stayed in her seat. Once they reached the bottom, the students saw that it was an arena, and that all of the other rows of chairs from every single other class was arranged perfectly side by side. The Dust class walked out into the center of the arena.  
Goodwitch grabbed a microphone. "Now, watch, ladies and gentlemen. This is a test to see who can use their Dust most effectively. After this test is over, you may vote to whomever you would like to stay inside of my class." As she finished, gates opened in the underground arena, and everyone started cheering, as Ursa-Majors came out, followed by a Death Stalker. Everyone stopped cheering, and Genocide heard mumbling. "Is this legal?"  
"That's too much..." "They're just students! You can't do this to them!"

As Genocide was listening in, Weiss tapped her on the shoulder. Genocide then noticed that an Ursa-Major was coming straight for her, and the rest of the class fled to the back of the arena, while Genocide stood in the center. She smiled. She pulled the compacted spear out of it's holster, and fully extended it, giving off a satisfying click. She stabbed the Ursa-Major, and started pushing it into the Death Stalker. She began stabbing it in the eyes,  
moving with the gracefulness of an angel, calmly avoiding it's attacks, focusing everything on the Death Stalker. Ren decided to man up and took down an Ursa-Major about to strike Genocide in the back.

The two stood back to back, Ren firing off Aura bullets in one gun and Dust bullets in the other, while Genocide was firing off her Dust lasers at the Death Stalker, severely wounding it. Everyone in the crowd was cheering, happy to see that such powerful fighters were at Beacon. The rest of the class decided to fight as Beowulves and Ursa-Minors appeared. Weiss stunned them all using homing Dust masses, Enza fired a chain lightning attack, setting all of the Beowulves on fire, Oswald focused the dust in his gauntlets, and when they glew, he fired concentrated balls of Dust at the Grimm,  
disintegrating them. The last few stragglers were picked off by Dylan, who revealed that Dust crystals were forming the blade of the Katana, each slash giving off a rainbow-colored light, slashing effortlessly through the Grimm. Goodwitch was honestly impressed.  
None of her students managed to beat the entire first wave before,  
and especially not with teamwork. "Alright, who do you think should be in my classroom?"  
"ALL OF THEM!" The crowd shouted back. Glynda smiled. "All right then."

Author's Notes: This is the story of Genocide Forenzic III. Everyone writes about some "Abnormal" main character, so I got the idea to try writing for the average person. Now I know what you are probably thinking; "But you're doing Archangel at the same time!"  
Actually, I'm going to stop uploading chapter for Archangel once I finish it's Festival arc. Until then, this is your food. Archangel will pick back up once RWBY Volume 2 comes out. P.S. What is with me and short 1st chapters?


	2. Good Witch, Bad Witch

Goodwitch was amused by the turn of events. The 6 had beaten the first wave without a sweat. Now, she was tempted to throw out the 2nd one.

"The 2nd wave is on, students! Keep yourselves at the ready!" Dylan went in front of Genocide. "Let me distract them. You guys fire at them." Suddenly, everyone let their mouths hang open for a bit.  
Glynda put up a barrier in the arena to prevent citizen harm, as 3 fully grown Nevermores flew out from the gate. "No student has ever survived this before. Now let's see what you can really do, students."

Dylan stood there for a moment, a "Nope" look on his face. "Yeah, I don't think we can win this." Weiss gave a morale boost, "Not alone we can't! Enza, stick with me, we'll fire off ranged spells, while 2 of you focus attacks on one, while the other protects them!"

Genocide went to her defensive position while Dylan and Ren began to attack the first Nevermore, Ren bringing it down to the ground with a Palm Strike to the skull. The two began their attack on it, while Oswald blocked feathers being fired at Weiss and Enza.  
The spellcasters immediately fired off fire spells, bringing the second Nevermore on the ground, where Weiss and Oswald were attacking it,  
and Enza was aiming down at the third one.  
The first Nevermore was defeated as Genocide saw the 3rd one ram Enza. "No!" she said. She landed on the third Nevermore, and jumped down into it's throat. Seconds later, as everyone was gasping, beams of light came out of the Nevermore, blood spewing everywhere.  
Genocide was destroying it from the inside. All of the Nevermores were defeated as Weiss stabbed the second one in the eye.

Glynda was entertained now, and she knew now why Tournament battles were so exciting, especially when she was the one hosting it.  
"Alright students, wave 3, the final round, is coming your way! Have fun." The crowd cheered as the students were gasping for air.

"She...Expects us to do this again? What else can she throw at us?" Enza wondered. Her answer was quickly received, however, when the gates opened. It was 2 King Taijitus- No... Death Stalkers? Genocide came to the realization first. "She merged the two Grimm types together." Glynda was laughing in the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the King Stalkers!"

The crowd was getting worried now.  
Their host had potentially gone insane. The students down below were having a hard time. Ren tried to kite around the Stalkers, but the shells were too hard to slide around on, unlike the Taijitu, and they kept knocking him off, making him sore. Genocide fired her lasers,  
which seemed to be the only thing able to pierce the shell. She fired carefully into the belly of one, stunning it and leaving a large opening in it's mouth. Oswald took this opening as his chance.  
He unloaded a gigantic blast of green Dust into the Stalker's mouth, coordinating his punch with it, breaking the jaw of the Stalker.  
Dylan then came in with a straight slash, managing to chop off the jaw. The other Stalker was getting angry. Weiss was desparately trying to stop this one with her suspension Dust, but it kept shaking it off and heading for the others.  
It began pecking at the ground, it's once forked tongue now transformed into a stinger, Genocide baited the attack, and Enza fired a disk of Dust into the tongue, cleanly dismembering it, causing the Stalker to howl in agony.  
Oswald picked up the stinger and stabbed the Stalker in the face, causing it to convulse and spasm a bit, then not moving at all. The other one was stopped by Ren, who landed another Palm Strike into it's head, causing it to explode.

The crowd was cheering, and Goodwitch was clapping. "Good job, students. You all passed with flying colors. No homework assignments for the next 3 weeks."

Genocide walked to the ballroom, where everyone was apparently sleeping until dorms were assigned. A couple of people tried to ask her out, but she flat out refused. She found a place on the upper level where she could sleep, she was thinking maybe peacefully. She instead heard harassment. A Rabbit Faunus was being hassled by some brown haired man, pulling on her ears. Genocide walked up to him. "Hey there babe, came to join in the fun?" Genocide scoffed. "You realize this counts as sexual harassment, right?" The man looked to his friends and pointed at her. "Do you believe this chick?"  
He got up and stood straight, him clearly being taller than her.  
"Listen, girl, if you want to fight, go ahead." Genocide smirked. "Will do." She grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder, triggering his friends to try and help him, who threw easily predictable punches. She went from one to another, kicking one in the knee and hitting his face with her palm, transitioning to parry an incoming fist by retaliating with another punch to the man's face, knocking him flat on the ground and out cold, and the last man cowered in her presence. "Please, don't hurt me!" He said.  
Genocide walked away back to her sleeping bag, only to be thanked by the Faunus girl. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that, but thank you anyways. My name is Velvet Scarlatina. I hope we may become friends." Genocide smiled. "We might just be friends." She then went to sleep.

She woke up late at night, 12:00 AM? She walked outside, yawning, to find Glynda Goodwitch. "What are you doing out here, miss Goodwitch?" She turned around to talk to Genocide. "Miss Forenzic. I have located a possible threat to the school. I am going to confront him in a couple of hours. I brought you out here..." Glynda pulled out her wand. "To test you personally. Headmaster Ozpin needs analysis from all students. I test the special ones for him. That includes you, Genocide." Genocide prepared her weapon, and Glynda set up a soundproof barrier. "Let's begin, shall we?"

Genocide knew how soundproof barriers worked; they reflected Dust and physical objects, thus, she fired a light beam into the barrier and blocked, the blades at the tip of the spear extended themselves downwards to form a tower shield.  
The laser bounced around, hitting Glynda's arm, making her release the barrier.  
"Alright, let's have a more fair fight." Genocide charged forward, only to anticipate Glynda's countermove, and did not attack. She did attack when she cycled around Glynda, striking her in the back, causing her to bleed.  
Glynda fired lightning, homing sparks of electricity, ice spears, and fireballs. All of them were failing to hit Genocide, as she had a vast knowledge of Dust, and she waited for all of them to come together at once, firing her laser. The laser destroyed all of the projectiles, and singed a bit of Goodwitch's hair.

"You are ready. You have beaten me in record time. Thank you for letting me gather data from you." Genocide smiled. "Any time. Hope you can defeat that school threat you speak of." Genocide went back to her sleeping bag, sleeping peacefully, as she always wanted to do.

Author's Notes: And that's chapter 2. If you haven't noticed, this is also taking place inside of the same universe as Archangel, so it's going to be a challenge to find separate stories that interconnect at some point. Don't worry, I made this, I have to finish it. P.S. This chapter was short because I'm running out of ideas.


End file.
